Chuck and the Former Super Secret Spy
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Chuck is ordered too bring in a former spy that has gone off the grid, but they are not alone
1. Chuck and the Former Super Secret Spy

Los Amigos St. Crescenta Highlands, California.

Chuck Gets Smart

One thing that really irritated Colonel John Casey was the incessant wining of the newly anointed Agent Charles Bartowski, however after his last mission of burning an asset he had started to take notice of his abilities as a "Special" agent or as in the case of Chuck, special meant special needs. Slowly he read over the case file before him, the file of a retired agent from an old cold war relic of an agency that was closed after the fall of communism. This agent seemed to be as much of idiot as the moron who works with him. Countless failed missions yet if it wasn't for the woman whom had worked with him he would have been killed many times over.

With a sour growl he threw the folder onto the table, yet with a slight smile on his face he looked back at the folder with a slight glint in his eye he looked back to the secured cells and yelled.

"You can come out now, I have a little extra credit assignment for you"

With a loud crash the young agent walked out of the cells with a slight bruise on his left jaw from a training fight between them, the only problem was Casey took the exercise a little too far, rubbing his jaw Chuck sat on the chair next to him. With his usual glazed over look he attempted to make eye contact with the Colonel in some hope to intimidate him; clearly it wasn't working.

"I got a little job for you. I want you too find this man… a former U.S Agent code named 86. Your job is to find him, and bring him in, his last known location was a small house in the Crescenta Highlands, the address is in the file. He was supposed to check in every six months, he is two months over with his check in. Beckman was going to give it too me, but I think this is the perfect job for you"

With a slight smile he picked up the folder and thumbed threw the file, his second solo mission, although a simple secure and retrieve, he gladly excepted the assignment, the address was around 20 miles away, something that could only take awhile for the Nerd Herd car. However he gladly excepted none the less, after all a secure and retrieve what could go wrong?

With the stealthy approach of all his training he slipped out of 'The Castle' and made his way across the buy more shop floor, as he got too the doors he heard the voice of his friend and new boss Morgan.

"Sorry Morgan, no time to chat, I got yet another boring install!"

"Another one? I'm beginning to think not a single person in California can set up a TV… when did the call come threw?"

"UMM, not long ago, Casey took the call"

"Casey? John Casey? I thought it was his day off?"

"Yeah, he ahh, forgot something, the phone was ringing and he was… nearby. You know what the guys like. He loves this job"

"Really? I always thought he hated it"

"No, actually he told me… damn I can't keep a secret from you ol' buddy. He was buying a new plasma for Big Mike's office"

"Really?"

"Yeah you know his birthday's coming up and he wanted to do something nice for the guy, he make sure you don't tell him, he wants it to be a secret"

"Lips are sealed buddy, listen when you get back, I want you to drop buy, I got something too tell you"

"Give me a few hours"

With a slight nod Chuck left the Buy More and entered his car, smiling too himself he left the retail park for his next mission. Quickly he found himself driving onto Foothill Boulevard and turned north onto Lauderdale Avenue until he finally reached Los Amigos Street, with a slight smile to himself he chuckled at the name of the street, 'How ironic' he thought 'Looking for a former agent on Los Amigos Street, they might as well place a sign saying ATTENTION BAD GUYS, FORMER US SECRET AGENT LIVES HERE! He drove down the long street until he reached the address. The first thing he noticed was an eight foot wire mesh fence around the property with both razor and barbed wire across the top. The gate into the yard was on the corner of the wire, slowly he exited his vehicle and walked to the gate, with a slight smile he pushed open the gate and entered, with a short walk to the door he smiled and knocked harshly.

He heard shuffling and a dog barking behind the door as opened to reveal the face of an old man wearing a bath robe and pink furry slippers.

"Can I help you son?"

"My name is Chuck Bartowski, I'm looking for 86"

"This is number 86, do I know you?"

"Can I come in sir?"

"I'm sorry son, but I don't know you, if you do not leave I will call the police"

"Sir I"

Quickly the door slammed shut in his face forcing him too step back for a moment, with a slight sigh he knocked once more, again the door opened as the old man stood facing him, this time with a small revolver in his hand. Chuck's eyes widened as he looked at the weapon before him. Thinking on his feet he spoke quickly.

"I'm looking for Maxwell Smart, born 11-30 1930, former agent with an organisation known as Control. Considered to be spy of the year three times running from 1965 to 67, cover identity a greeting card salesman for the Potomac Greeting Card Company…"

Shocked at the young man before him speaking such classified secrets he aimed the gun between his eyes as he carried on. Nervously Chuck continued.

"Ohh my god! His code name was Agent 86, partner and wife was Agent 99..."

Slowly the man lowered his gun as Chuck continued.

"… And your hero was Herbert Gaffer A.K.A Agent 4 you even had a dog named Fang. I was sent by"

"Chaos?"

"What who? No sir, I'm an Agent with the C.I.A under General Beckman and what is Chaos?"

"Forgive me son, Please come in"

The door opened just enough for him to enter the house. A Comfortable home, although the decoration leaves little to be desired, shuffling uncomfortably the old man walked to an old chair and sat down as Chuck entered the living room, photos scattered the walls of a younger man and woman. For a moment Chuck's eyes raised into his skull as images flooded his mind, curiously the old man watched with interest and concern as his face twitched quickly. As fast as it had started it ended as Chuck looked at the old man with awe,

"You are 86!"

"Are you feeling okay son? Do you want a glass of water?"

"I'm fine Sir!"

"Why are you here Chuck Bartowski Agent with the C.I.A?"

"You missed your last check in, I've been ordered to escort you too a secured location sir"

"I am going no where son, but too bed, and you are leaving"

"No sir, I am taking you in!"

With a slight smile he stood from his chair and quickly made his way to the door, following hot on heels was Chuck.

"Sir! I have my orders, you can either walk, or be carried. It's your choice!"

Images of martial arts began to flow threw Chuck's mind as he stood ready to take the old man down a peg or two. Before his mind had cleared a sharp pain rang in his jaw as the old punched him hard sending him too the floor, with the precision of a gymnast expert he swung his legs around and stood up as another punch sent him back down, with a slight nod he smiled and thought 'The hard way it is'

Fists and feet flew in a frenzy like an old Kung Fu movie as the fought in the hall way, each strike was effectively pushed away by it's intended target as they fought. Chuck was impressed by the sheer speed, accuracy and agility of the 80 year old man before him as yet another punch hit him in the chest, his usual glazed over look now became one of intent, this man, somehow his equal had to go down. He stepped back as once more images of wrestling flooded his mind, quickly he pounced on his opponent and held him down on top of him facing the roof as he wrapped his arms and legs around the man. Now his voice changed, somehow deeper and with more danger.

"You're good, but you're coming with me… I'd prefer it if you'd walk sir, but I WILL carry you out!"

Wheezing the old man let his body go limp in submission as he was just able too muster up a slight nod as Chuck let him go. Smiling between breaths the old man winked slightly as he took off his robe revealing a neatly pressed brown jacket and trousers, Shocked Chuck looked at the man as he kicked off his pink slippers to reveal perfectly polished brown shoes.

"What the…"

"I was expecting you Mr Bartowski, you can thank a woman named…"

"Sara Walker, General Beckman?"

"Who no… She called herself Ringer"

Chuck's eyes widened as he ran too the door and pulled back the net curtain in time too see his Nerd Herder explode, Chuck grabbed the old man's arm an pushed him too the wall as the glass on the door shattered before them.

"Ohh Crap! Do you have a phone?"

Smiling the old man nodded as he slipped off his shoe and handed it too a puzzled Chuck, with a sigh he peeled back the heel to reveal an old rotary phone. Laughing slightly Chuck dialled his home base, The Castle. A rather amused John Casey answered.

"Well Chuckles, how goes the assignment?

"Some one blew up my car! Casey… The ring is here"


	2. Chuck: In Control

Chapter Two:

The ashes and debris from what was left of the Nerd Herder fell too the ground as it burned, the old former agent smiled slightly too himself as he watched the young agent talking threw the old shoe phone, he was ecstatic as he watched his car burning.

"Casey, stop laughing this is serious; my car… is on fire!"

"Well Chuck-less, your going too have too find another way of bringing him in, I'll contact Beckman and order a replacement Nerd Herder, but Chuck, this is the fifth one we've had too replace, the motor pool is getting tired of it!"

"Alternate transportation? Yeah I'll just run down to 'Hertz' and rent a car!"

"Think like an agent chuck! Steal one of you have too, as for the ring, they won't come near you with the police involved. As for the rest, I'll handle it"

"What? Casey!"

"Bye Chuck"

Before he could reply the shoe-phone went dead, in disbelief he looked at his companion in shock. Seeing a smile on the old mans face he fired a question at him.

"What?"

"The old 'Bomb-in-the-car' trick!'

"What the hell are talking about?"

"I got a car kid! This way"

Quickly they ran into the back room, Chuck froze at the door as Max pulled a tarpaulin off an old car, with a slight laugh Chuck stepped forward in disbelief.

"You're kidding me? A Sunbeam Tiger? This thing can barely move let alone a get away car"

"Trust me kid, it's either me or take your chances with the guys that tried to blow you up!"

Chuck ran and jumped into the red convertible as max ploughed threw the wooden garage door and sped away down the street. Chuck looked at him in awe as the old man expertly dodged traffic with ease of a trained agent, moments later the reality set in as Chuck spun his head around too look behind them.

"Hey old man, you're going the wrong way, my base is in the other direction"

"We're not going too your base son"

"WHAT? I have orders"

"You may want too get some sleep kid, it's a long drive to D.C."

"D.C? Washington D.C?"

"Do you know of any other?"

"I can't go to Washington. I got a meeting in an hour!"

"Sorry kid, but I know what I'm doing…" Under his breath "I hope"

The drive was a one, as Chuck awoke from his sleep too see the Washington monument, quickly he spun his head around too look at the old man, who had some how changed into a grey pin stripe suit.

"Did you stop too change Max?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do while driving Mr. Bartowski"

Almost afraid for his life at this point Chuck pulled his seatbelt tighter around him as the car pulled up to an old abandoned drive in theatre. Maxwell Smart exited the car before opening the door for Chuck; Puzzled he exited and followed him into the restaurant. Once again Chuck stopped as two men exited with Machine guns by there side, the tall man on the left, difficult too distinguish from his companion spoke first.

"You're here for the show gentlemen?"

Smart nodded slightly as he motioned for Chuck to do the same.

"Then why don't you gentlemen have a Pepsi?"

"A what?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Charles Bartowski of the CIA and this is former Agent Maxwell Smart. Who are you?"

"Well Gentlemen, Have a Pepsi!"

Quickly grabbing his arm Smart lead Chuck into the old building, picking up a cup, he smiled slightly at Chuck as if to say, 'Hold on too your lunch' As he pressed the cup into the dispenser, the floor appeared to fall away from them in a rapid free fall, screaming chuck look up as the hole got smaller and smaller until it vanished.

The ride came a smooth end as the doors in front of them opened, motioning for Chuck too follow him, he lead him threw a series of what appeared too be blast doors until they finally came too a large metal door. After typing in a code the doors failed too open, shaking his head the old man tried a different code, with a beep of acceptance, they opened too reveal a room filled with computers and screens, over ten times the size of 'Castle' and more sophisticated.

Suddenly the large loud room came too a stand still, as every one turned to see those who had just entered, as Chuck took a step inside too look around a very large man stood in front of him, Chuck's eyes where almost looking into his chin, stepping back quickly he ran his eyes up the square jaw into his eyes as the man looked down at him, his voice was deep almost a growl as he spoke too the young man facing him.

"I don't know you, do you have clearance?"

Smart stepped between the two and smiled.

"Hymie? It's good to see you"

"Maxwell Smart? You age badly"

The still silent room erupted in a large gasp, almost sucking the air out of the room as a slight applaud began the flowed around the room like a Mexican wave at a football match. Stepping forward Max raised his hand and waved as the clapping died down. A voice could be heard echoing from the rear, a voice familiar too the old man.

"Grandpa?"

Chuck's eyes spun around too see a man, almost identical too the pictures of the old man in his prime.

"Grandpa, it is you"

"Junior? Maxwell Smart Junior! When did you join?"

"A few years ago sir, who's the kid?"

"Ohh I forgot, Hymie… you can let him go"

"I do not have hold of him Maxwell"

"Step aside, he's with me… This is Agent Charles Bartowski, CIA… He just saved my life!"


	3. Chuck: Out of Control

Chapter Three:

Back at the Castle John Casey was looking over the weekly intelligence reports from Langley as his partner Sarah Walker entered with a smile on her face with a nod in his direction she walked to a weapons locker and placed her gun on the shelf and looked around.

"Where's Chuck?"

"He's out, we got a seek and retrieve order on former agent, it seemed like the perfect assignment for him"

"You sent him out alone?"

"Relax Walker I'm sure your little pet is fine. It's nothing he can screw up the guy's in his late 80s. He'll be fine"

"How long has he been gone for?"

"Actually too long, that little pip-squeak should've been back hours ago"

Standing from the desk he made his way too a computer and activated the homing beacon in his watch, quickly the screen searched until it locked on a location, with shock they both looked at each other.

"What the hell is moron doing in DC?"

"That's a government building… it's registered to an Agency with high level clearance… Casey what happened while I was gone?"

With a snarl he walked back too his reports before he spoke.

"Beckman sent in the order to recover an old agent living a few miles away, the guy's in his 80s it was perfect for the idiot so I sent him, He was an agent that should have been fired just after his first day"

"Has he checked in yet?"

"Yes once, he said his car had exploded.."

"WHAT?"

"Relax, A friend at the police said a fuel line had ruptured and ignited, nothing serious"

"Casey you know that he's not ready for this"

"Walker! Relax, it's about time our boy became a man"

With his usual smile Chuck looked around the large control room taking in the sites of this amazing classified agency, the old man ever at his side as he lead him into the large office at the far side of the room. With a smile he sat in a chair facing a large glass desk with a sunken computer screen hidden.

"Agent Bartowski I presume?"

With a slight nod Chuck continued too look around the room taking in all the exits and weapons lockers.

"Well, we've received some disturbing information from our California office. I presume you are familiar with an agency known as "The Ring"?

Sitting back in his chair Chuck sighed slightly as he nodded to the large man facing him.

"Good, we've had reports that they have signed a treaty with an agency known to us as Chaos. They are a very dangerous agency that are dedicated to bringing down the governments of the world for their own nefarious needs, for the moment we have no idea why"

"What does this have too do with me?"

Before the man behind the desk could reply the doors opened and a more then familiar voice rang threw the office.

"Because you've been reassigned to Control for the duration of this mission agent Bartowski"

Chuck's head spun around with speed that made his neck crack as he was face to face with the one person he thought would never leave the office.

"General Beckman? Reassigned why? What about Sara and Casey?"

"Colonel Casey and Agent Walker have other orders, agent Walker will be acting as liaison between Control and the CIA. Colonel Casey will be arriving with tomorrow to assist under your command"

"Me? My command?"

"That's correct, Chief I assume you have assembled a team for this mission?"

"Agents 86 and 99 will assist, you have the full cooperation of this agency and all it's resources Diane"

"Thank you, agent Chuck, this is top priority. Your assignment is too derail the alliance between these two parties at all costs. All other concerns are to be left at home, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, Ma'am, General. One thing"

"Time is short Charles, make it fast."

"What exactly is Chaos?"

A large sigh came from the room as the General turned and left leaving The Chief to explain the long background of the bitter conflict between the two opposing powers.

Back at The Castle the new orders had just been given to them by the CIA HQ, it was clear from the look on Colonel John Casey's face that he wasn't happy with the situation of working under Chuck's command, while Sarah just sat in the comfort the command centre under the Buy More sending messages back and forward between the two agencies.

Taking his time Casey filled his bags with just about every weapon he could place in the large black leather bag as Sarah watched with a slight one sided smile on her face.

"You know this could be a blessing in disguise Casey"

"Nope not seeing it Walker"

"Think about it, Chuck has been reassigned to Control, and all you've gotta do is baby-sit Chuck and his team"

"Yeah that's what bothers me, I've seen the files on his "TEAM" one decent agent, and the others are morons"

"I've also read the files, it seems you've had a little history with this 86"

"Yeah that's what bothers me"

"I read THAT file too, is this going to be a problem for you?"

"I don't have the problem, SHE does!"

Dawn quickly came as the newly assembled team minus one left the motor pool in a large deep grey van with blacked out windows, perhaps the worst vehicle for this assignment, although the ring knew what Chuck was, and they have standing orders to capture him on site for analysis, if this other agency Chaos knew what he really was interest in the intersect would sky rocket. For next two hours the small team drove the vast distance to the location provided by General Beckman, a large empty warehouse with broken windows, it appeared to have been abandoned for decades, only one door could be seen to have been opened recently with a new chain and lock swinging in the breeze. Maxwell Smart Jr exited the vehicle first with a smile on his face as he looked at his partner, a beautiful dark haired woman wearing what appeared to be a tight fitting black suit, last to exit was Chuck, his eyes quickly ran up the young woman before him as Smart looked at him with a jealous look on his face. Quickly Chuck averted his eyes and looked at the warehouse.

"Well team! This shouldn't be too difficult, all we have to do is get past security and break up the meeting"

"Agent Bartowski, that is ridiculous do you have any idea of what kind of security that would be in that place you idiot?"

For a brief moment she reminded him of John Casey, her tone even demeanour, quickly he thought on his feet and for a brief moment he tried to channel Casey.

"Agent 86 this is my OP! you assist me… if you have no sense of humour then I'd recommend you requisition one as soon as we are finished, until then keep your mouth shut and your eye on the mission at hand. AM I clear?"

"Of course… SIR!"

With a smile on his face Chuck turned back too the warehouse and sighed slightly, only the sound of an engine broke his gaze as the last member of his team arrived, as the black car pulled in a slight smile crept across his face as the door opened and Casey exited the vehicle, with the usual look of discontent on his face.

"Bartowski, what the hell is going on here?"

"That's sir too you John"

A grunt came from Casey as threw gritted teeth he replied 'SIR' Quickly at the sound of his voice the young woman's head whipped around, as her eyes fell on him she grabbed her weapons and pointed it at him as the sound of a bullet being released into the barrel echoed.

"What the hell is HE doing here?"

"Whoa! Put that thing down 86, NOW!"

"Chuck you have no idea who that man is"

"Colonel John Casey, a member of my team. You will put that gun down, plenty of bad guys to kill in that building"

With a large sigh she lowered her gun as the team slowly moved to the door and pushed it open and slowly moved inside the sound of water slowly dripping into a small puddle could be heard echoing threw the halls as they moved slowly threw the winding corridors of the abandoned building too who knows what danger that lay ahead.


	4. Chuck Vs Smart Jr

Chuck Vs Smart Jr.

Busy is normal at the Buy More yet every one seemed to be sat around doing as little as possible, and none more so then Jeff and Lester the store's token pervert and moron, shuffle ling his feet slowly he moved threw the store looking like he didn't belong there al that ran threw his seasoned mind was the theme to 'James Bond' for some reason. Since it had been over 40 years since he actually was on duty he smiled at the thought of getting back into action for one last time before the long dark took over him. Sat on the Nerd Herd desk Jeff slapped Lester on his shoulder harsh and pointed to the old man walking around in his slippers with a cup of coffee.

"Check it out, easy fish"

"Where?"

With a smile Lester looked around and straightened his tie before slipping off the desk in some strange and what was only too him and his friend, a seductive way as he made his way towards the old man.

"Lost?"

"No"

"Nothing gets you found like a 7 inch Sat-Nav with state of the art touch screen interface"

"Not buying. Just looking"

"What 'bout a 42inch plasma screen TV with HD built in?"

"Listen too me, what ever you are. I don't want to buy anything now get lost"

"But!"

"Go away!"

Sulking away slowly Lester slipped back to the Nerd Herd in disgrace as Jeff looked on with tears welling in his eyes as he laughed hard. With a smile he stepped forward and slapped his friend on the shoulder as if he was tagged in, in some kind of wrestling match as he continued on towards the old man, before he got close he looked back and sternly pointed away, holding his head low Jeff turned and walked away. Shaking his head the old man continued until he reached yet another employee, rolling his eyes slowly he expected the man to harass him but sighed with relief as he did not move. Slowly he walked towards he was a strange little man obviously thought he was more then he was, yet seemed to have lost something in the past. A loved one? A friend? Who knows; as he spoke the bearded man obviously seemed a little distracted but in some small useless way tried to help.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for Charles Bartowski. He's expecting me"

"Charl.. You mean Chuck? He's out on an install at the moment, these things usually take a few hours"

"I see, do you know when he'll return?"

"Could be hours Mister?"

"Just Max"

Slowly he looked around as he found what he was looking for the home theatre room; with a smile he walked away it didn't take long before Morgan yelled after him, after all no customer was allowed in the theatre room with out staff present. Getting no response he ran after the old man who was surprisingly quick on his feet yet as he entered the room he looked around in shock, it was empty. Where did he go? Looking around quickly he couldn't find the old man so he ran threw the opposite door hoping in some way too find him.

Deep in 'Castle' Agent Sarah Walker watched the large screen as the team made their way threw the warehouse, radio chatter was down too a minimum all she had to do was sit back and drink coffee from the machine.

"Third turn on your left Chuck"

"Are you sure about this Sarah?"

"Absolutely, I've downloaded the buildings schematics from the local authorities"

"What if they've made some changes?"

The distinctly disgruntled voice of John Casey boomed over the channel cutting the conversation short.

"Keep it in your pants Chuck-key, this mission is vital. Now keep chatter to a minimum"

As Sarah sat back in her chair the unmistakable sound of foot steps on the metal stairs; slowly she reached for the gun at her side as she waited for the steps to get closer, quickly she spun around and aimed her weapon only to be shocked by the casual sight that fell open her eyes, however she still maintained her weapons lock on the old man facing her.

"Sir you have entered a classified US installation"

"I know Agent Walker… I'm your back-up. Maxwell Smart… Senior"

Slowly she lowered her gun and stood, still ready to push off a few bullets just in case.

"I was sent by the Chief and your General… I like your entrance…"

Nervously she sat down and crossed her legs quickly as he continued.

"… The old doorway under the floor trick"

With a slight laugh she looked back at the large screen almost hiding her embarrassment as she realised what the old man meant to say in the first place. Placing his empty cup on the desk before him he picked up an earpiece and began to look at the large screen before him.

"That's the biggest I've seen in awhile. They're in I see"

"Yep. Mr Smart I don't have much time to explain so please, since you have to be hear just sit back and be quiet"

"Okay…"

Sighing deeply she stood and walked towards the coffee machine to refill her cup before she turned back to the old man who was studying the screen with great interest before she turned back to place the coffee pot back on it's tray.

"The back entrance looks good you may have to squeeze in though, it's a little tight"

Embarrassed and spinning quickly on her heels she looked back at Smart as he was giving out directions, instantly the unmistakable voice of John Casey echoed over he speakers.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS FREQUENCY?"

The next voice was Chuck in some vain attempt to put Casey in his place.

"He was sent by Beckman, now follow his instructions Casey"

A growl was heard over the speakers as Casey followed the instructions given to him by the unknown voice.

Back at the warehouse the small team managed to make good time through the winding corridors and floors, quickly the reached the top floor on foot, what no one told Chuck was the warehouse covered eight floors of the most unusual layout ever conceived of, how anyone could have worked here in the past was beyond him. Panting he reached the final open door and peered around as quickly he felt a large hand on his collar pull him back.

"Do you want to get your head blown off Bartowski?"

"What? No"

"The use a mirror you IDIOT!"

Nodding quickly he reached into his bag and retrieved a small mirror on a stick and placed it around the corner slightly, in the small mirror he saw three large men in front of large metal double doors, Casey reached into his bag and pulled a small stun grenade he was just about ready too pull the pin and throw it around the corner as 99 grabbed it from his hand and threw it in his bag.

"What the hell are you doing Casey? The instant they hear that grenade you'll get every guard in this damned place running down here with guns aimed at us"

"Then what do you suggest?"

With a smile she opened her jacket and peeled it off before throwing it to Chuck, his eyes fell on her top, or lack of all she was wearing was a small pink bra, unzipping the legs off her trousers she once again threw them too Chuck who's eyes almost fell out of his head as she bent down and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and took a large drink before she winked at him as she messed up her hair as he staggered out into the corridor singing 'hit the road jack' in the middle of drunken laughter. Smart's eyes instantly fell onto Chuck as he watched her with interest almost like a starving man at an all you can eat, with almost killer intent he stepped into Chuck's line of sight and glared deep into his eyes. Realising what he was doing Chuck passed on the clothes to Max before Casey stepped in.

"Relax Bartowski, she's nothing special, trust me"

"Carry on like that Charles and you and I will have some issues to work out after this is over"

His eyes rolled in his head as the familiar pain of the intersect rushed threw his mind with images of hand to hand and weapons combat, his whole stance changed, even the look in his eyes had become more deadly instead of the usual 'what planet is this' look that he normally walks around with plastered over his face. Recognising that he could have bitten off more then he could chew Max stepped back and turned to Casey who looked at him as if too say 'Smartest thing you've today' Casey knew what Chuck was capable of and even he wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of Chuck in full attack mode.

The next thing Chuck saw was agent 86 staggering along the corridor still singing, the three guards looked at her with interest as she made her way towards them almost smiling as she approached the first guard.

"Hey handsome, where's the party?"

"What… PARTY miss?"

"I was told 'hick-up' that a great party was… going on and I should get here"

"This is a private meeting miss, I'd recommend that you leave"

"Screeewww Yyyyouuuu I'm here for a party. Do you think I dress like this for the fun of it?…."

Suggestively she tugged on her bra as she walked closer to the large as his eyes followed her hands with interest. She saw her opening, quickly she took a large drink from her bottle and sprayed it into the first guard's face and swept his legs from under him quickly spinning on her high heeled shoes she ripped the gun from the second guard and pushed it into his mouth before looking at the third guard. With a wink she kicked him hard between the legs and watched him crumble as she pulled the gun from the guard's mouth as blood spewed from his broken teeth, she looked at him blew him a kiss and hit him hard over the head with the handle of the weapon before kicking the guard on the floor.

"All clear!"

Chuck looked at her and smiled as his hands opened from the fists and let the intersect slowly subside as his muscles relaxed once more.

"You're wrong Casey, she's something else"


	5. Chuck Vs Temptation

**Chuck Vs Temptation.**

**Stepping over the unconscious men the small team pulled the large door open slowly as Casey and 99 tied and gagged the three fallen men, with a smile Chuck looked at 99 before his eyes drifted back towards the mission at hand. As they entered the large room a triangular room occupied the area, using hand signals Chuck ordered Casey and Smart to go towards the left as he and 99 went to the right. Smiling he handed her a gun as she lead the way down the corridor while all the time his gaze kept drifting towards her trousers, or lack of. Like some one in a work out at a gym her short zipped off trousers cut perfectly around her buttocks leaving nothing too Chuck's imagination.**

**Either her subconscious or she could feel his eyes on her rear, she smiled slightly as they made their way down long corridor. Stopping almost instantly Chuck grabbed his ear piece as the crackling voice of Sarah rang in his ears bringing him back too the mission.**

"**Sarah, say again I can hear you…" He whispered as she began to break up.**

"**Sarah! Sarah!… We've lost contact with Sarah"**

"**Yeah I got that too. We should continue"**

"**But!"**

"**Chuck… Let's carry on"**

**With a nod he continued to follow her, moments later they reached a large door with a security lock. With a smile she looked at him with interest as his eyes rolled up in his head and images of lock picking and safe cracking entered his mind. Almost instantly he began to work on the lock, as almost instantly a large clunk was heard as they pushed open the large door to reveal a small room with another door.**

**Pushing their weapons threw the doors the scouted the area and entered, almost the instant they entered the room the large door slammed shot behind them. Quickly they ran too the door and began too push the door, it was sealed shot.**

"**WHOOPS!"**

**Chuck said with a smile as he looked at his companion. On the other side of the large room Casey lead the way as Max followed closely behind him, holding his gun so tight his hands began too turn blue.**

"**Umm, Colonel? What's wrong with my hands?"**

**With a large sigh Casey looked at his hand and snorted as he turned back to his mission before barking at him.**

"**Relax your grip a little, Jerk-off!…" He replied before muttering too himself. "Another moron, how you got this assignment is beyond me"**

**As Smart relaxed his hands softly the blood began too flow towards his fingers once again as they both stopped at a large door. Looking around Casey pushed on the door until it opened to reveal a small room with another door.**

"**Walker, Casey… Found the room, Moving in"**

**Static filled the earpiece as looked into the room, pushing their weapons threw the doors the scouted the area and entered, almost the instant they entered the room the large door slammed shot behind them. Quickly they ran too the door and began too push the door, it was sealed shot.**

**Panicking slightly Max aimed his weapon at the door and squeezed off a round before Casey pulled him too the floor.**

"**WHOA! WHOA!, BULLETS BOUNCE!"**

**Pushing his hands threw the air to simulate a bouncing bullet he looked at his moronic companion and growled.**

"**Sit down, shut up! Do exactly what I say. You're gonna get us both killed!"**

"**The old self sealing door trick!"**

"**What?"**

"**Well it could be worse"**

**Quickly the temperature dropped as Casey looked back at Max and laughed slightly.**

"**It's worse!"**

**In the other room the temperature had begun too fall rapidly as 99 began too shiver wildly. With a smile Chuck moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her tight.**

"**What the hell are you doing?"**

"**Shared body warmth, you're freezing"**

**Nodding slightly she moved closer towards him and pushed her self against him as Chuck began to imagine the possibilities he was faced with. Wildly shivering they both looked around the room towards the other door, Laughing slightly he looked down at her, trying to avoid looking down her top he spoke softly.**

"**False door, No lock on this side of the other, got any ideas? What is your name anyway?"**

"**What? Umm… not a one, why do you want to know my name?"**

"**Well if we're gonna die here I can't just call you 99"**

"**Of course… Call me, Call me Sam"**

"**Is that your real name?"**

"**It is for now"**

"**Okay. Sam it is"**

**A slight smile cam across his face as he could no longer avoid her chest with his eyes. Moments later things began to change in the room as the heat was slowly restored. Smiling softly Chuck stood as the temperature returned too a comfortable level, yet still kept rising past the level of his own personal comfort.**

"**Ahh now what?" He said out loud.**

"**First they freeze us, now they are trying to cook us to death?"**

**After Two hours the temperature in both rooms had slowly reached an uncomfortable level as both teams began to look for a way out, as Chuck sat in a corner panting like a tired dog 'Sam' as she wanted to be called tried to find some way of opening the door. With her hair soaked she whipped her head around at her companion who was close too passing out by this time, quickly she reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of vodka and threw it too him.**

"**You need fluids Chuck, drink. Before you dehydrate"**

"**I can't drink this"**

"**DO IT!"**

**Slowly he opened the bottle and took a small sip before coughing as the alcohol burned his throat. Slowly he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor as he stood and shouted loudly.**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?"**

**Sighing he took off his trousers and threw them too one side before joining his companion at the door. With a smile she looked down at his shorts and laughed slightly.**

"**I've never seen Tron boxer shorts before Chuck"**

**Blushing slightly he looked around the door frame, looking for a way out as Sam took off her sweat covered shorts and threw them on the floor. Chuck's eyes opened wide as he looked at her stood half naked before him, before they turned as a loud bang filled the room.**

"**What the hell? Where are my clothes?" He yelled.**

"**There's gotta be another way out, a trap door or something"**

"**Agreed! Check near the walls"**

**After checking all around the room they looked at each other in shock as the way out was no where too be seen.**

"**OHH JUST GREAT!"**

**He yelled as he felt the temperature drop quickly, A cold metal room with no way out, both of them half naked and sweating did not help the situation especially as Chuck felt an uncontrollable attraction towards Sam.**

**After twenty minutes the two agent where huddled together in a corner shivering when a loud explosion rocked the room as the door slammed into the far wall, quickly they both jumped too their feet as a face peered around the door.**

"**What is it with you Bartowski?"**

"**Shut up Casey"**

"**Where the hell are your clothes? What have you two been doing in here?"**

**With a smile Sam pushed past him shivering as she whispered in his ear.**

"**Sweating and panting JOHN!"**

**With a sly look at Chuck Casey nodded as he threw them both a change of clothes. Quickly pulling them on he pushed past Casey as he zipped up his pants with a smile, slyly Casey whispered in his ear as he past him.**

"**Nice rack right?"**

"**Yep!"**

**Quickly his ear piece crackled into life as the voice of Sarah came threw.**

"**CHUCK! I've been trying too reach you guys… Mission is a bust! Get out, heavy Ring operatives moving on your position. GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck Vs Death

Gun fire echoed around the empty warehouse as Chuck and his team hid behind an old forklift tuck, random fire from one of his teams weapons hit nothing. A situation that irritated Casey as reloaded his weapons.

"Bartowski, this is damned nuts. We're out numbered four to one, we need to get the hell out of here"

Panicking he looked at Casey with eyes that said 'Help me' Snarling Casey rolled out too the left of the forklift and fired his weapons as he made his way towards an old office.

Weapons fire focused on the office while Casey screamed for help as bullets riddled the old office as he attempted to focus his fire from the two fifteen shot weapons in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Chuck focused on the intersects ability with weapons as images started too flow into his mind of guns and martial arts, yet something happened. Like an out of tune T.V. the images began to disappear into nothing but static as Chuck held his head in pain while a voice of calm looked at him and spoke in an eccentric tone.

"If only he could use his power of weapons for good not evil…"

"Shut up Smart-less"

Chuck looked at Casey hiding behind a small metal desk as the odd bullet passed threw yet one ripped threw his left arm as he bit down on an spent bullet cartridge to help the pain. Taking a deep breath and focused his vision Chuck fired his weapon at the floor as dust exploded into the air in front of attacking force ran for further cover. Quickly Chuck and his team ran towards an injured John Casey.

"Need any help?"

"Shut up moron"

"That's 'Shut up Moron… SIR' to you Casey"

Curling his lip the Colonel growled as he looked at Chuck and his team.

"Sam, do you remember Paris… a few years ago?"

Her eyes opened as she looked at him and shook her head.

"Yes and not a damned chance"

"What happened?" Max replied

"I am not stripping off again"

"AGAIN?" Max and Chuck replied.

The ear piece chirped in as Sam peered over the metal desk.

"Chuck, Casey… I've got a seal team five minutes off"

"Sorry Agent Walker, we need it now, counting fifteen with automatic weapons. I bet they got more on the way" Replied Sam, AKA agent 99.

Before Chuck could reply the Intersect leapt into action and threw images of gymnastics and weapons training into his mind combined with an assortment of martial arts that made his head echo in pain. Almost as if his body was possessed he jumped up and fired a rapid volley of bullets before jumping over the table, as he rolled the intersect took over as Chuck became possessed by the knowledge in his mind.

Standing from their positions, Casey, Sam and Max looked on in shock as the quiet and shy Charles Bartowski ripped apart the opposing force with a display of superior martial arts and weapons skill.

With his weapons expired he a news grabbed the nearest object, a newspaper and began hitting anyone in sight with the skill of a perfect warrior.

Noticing the look in Sam's eyes, Max fired three rounds at the easiest shot.

"Missed it by that much!"

"YOU SHOT ME!"

Chuck yelled as he punched the last opponent.

After four hours of Chuck whining about the flesh wound to his left arm, Casey was about to explode. However he looked at the ever moaning Chuck and smiled slightly with a pain that ripped threw him like a nuclear explosion.

"Nice work today Charles, you may make a spy one day…"

Moments later the team entered the Castle as Sara Walker walked up the steps with a cold look on her face.

"Chuck I…"

"What?" Smiling.

"Max Smart, He's. Perhaps you see"

Quickly Max Smart Jr ran down the steps and froze as he saw a white sheet over a chair.

"What happened?"

"Fifteen minutes ago he suffered a serious heart attack. I am sorry"

Two days Later…

Rain poured down as they stood over the open grave as stars and stripes draped over the coffin.

"Aim… Fire"

Twelve shots echoed threw the cemetery as Casey saluted in full dress uniform along with every military officer standing near by.

"We now commit the body to the earth… Ashes too ashes, dust to dust. Maxwell Smart Senior, rest in piece"

I wish to dedicate this story to the memory of

Donald James Yarmy

**Born**

13 April 1923, New York City, New York, USA

**Died**

25 September 2005, Beverly Hills, California, USA (pulmonary infection) Better known as

Don Adams

The Original Maxwell Smart


End file.
